Safe Haven
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Camp Rock is Caitlyn's safe haven. School/ home is not - she's bullied and ignored. But when someone from school comes to Camp Rock, Will Camp Rock no longer feel like home or will Caitlyn stand strong?
1. Chapter 1

**Safe Haven**

**Chapter One**

School, school was almost over. It was almost summer. Caitlyn could almost hear the music in her ears... actually she could hear music in her ears - she had her headphones in. It was almost summer now, just two hours. Two hours until she was out of the hell hole that was high school, two hours - until next year anyway.

In just two days she would be on her way to Camp Rock, where she would spend the entire summer, only going home a few days before senior year started.

Camp Rock usually closed a week and a half before schools went back for the kids to get focused, but it never worked. However Brown, Shane, Nate and Jason always stayed after closing time for a couple of days and this year the Torres family were staying too plus Caitlyn, who really was only there because she was Mitchie's best friend but actually, she had been dating Nate for the past four years - only no one knew.

Anyway, that was over six weeks off and according to Caitlyn, ages of...but that was just because she would rather be at Camp Rock then at school or home.

Just two hours later, she was minutes from leaving the hell hole of high school beverage free, when a rainbow of slushies came shooting at her from every direction. Now Caitlyn loved Glee, but cursed the existence of slushies. It was horrible and humiliating, especially when you were covered in frozen red, blue, pink, brown, green, yellow, purple and orange slush.

It dripped down your t-shirt, soaked into your shoes, or though your clothes to your skin. In the heat of the summer, it dried pretty quickly, leaving you needing a shower as it dried in a sticky film along your bare skin, your clothes stuck to you and your hair matted together - plus if it got in your eyes it stung - and Caitlyn was the main victim.

She walked out of school, her head held high, drops of slushie patterning the grey concrete as she went. She didn't see him, but he saw her from the grey SUV on the other side the road down from the school. The he. Her boyfriend, Nate Grey. Nate was going to surprise Caitlyn by picking her up from school, as he knew she would already be packed for Camp and they could have set off straight away. But he also knew that Caitlyn wouldn't want him to see her like this so he drove off sending a text before he went.

Coming to pick you up.

Half an hour away.

Love you.

Nate

Caitlyn was fifteen minutes from home when she received this and knew that she would have to get showered, dried and changed in record speed- something she was now a pro at with regards to these attacks. It was sad she could do that but good if she didn't want Nate to find out, which she really didn't.

Fifteen minutes later, she had just hopped out of the shower, after only getting home minutes before and heard a knock downstairs. She quickly pulled some sweatpants and a jumper on to go and answer the door hoping it was Nate, which it was.

He took in her appearance, wet hair and lounge clothes that looked damp. He knew why she had to shower and he was still debating whether or not he should say anything.

"Just hopped out of the shower?" he asked.

Caitlyn nodded. "You can come up if you want or wait down here - I need to get change because I literally just got out of the shower and threw these on."

Nate sighed. "Caitlyn I know," he whispered.

Caitlyn's face clouded, she knew what he was talking about. "I don't want to talk about it," she said, before she turned around and hurried upstairs.

Nate sighed and took a seat in the lounge running his hands through his hair. Caitlyn reappeared ten minutes later, dried and dressed and ready to go.

"Caitlyn," he said.

"Don't, it's not your problem," sighed Caitlyn.

Nate nodded. "Just know I'm here if you want to talk," he whispered, pulling her to him for a hug. He reached a hand up to stroke her hair and encountered something sticky. He pulled back.

"I know you said you don't want to talk about it but you've still got whatever it was in your hair," said Nate.

"It's slushie," she whispered. "It's just a harmless prank." But a tear that leaked out of her eye signalled otherwise.

"Your mouth says that but your eyes say something else," said Nate.

"Nothing can be done Nate - the board don't see slushies as a method of bullying, just a drink. So just drop it ok," said Caitlyn.

"Go get dressed into sweatshirt or a tank top and sweatpants or shorts and I'll help you get that stuff out of your hair," said Nate.

"I can do it on my own," whispered Caitlyn, looking away.

"I won't let you," said Nate.

Caitlyn looked at him.

"You don't want me to do anything about it and I won't unless I need to but I can help you wash it out of your hair," said Nate.

Caitlyn nodded and accepted his hand as he lead her back upstairs to get the sticky mess out of her hair.

It was actually so therapeutic having someone wash her hair that she almost fell asleep, but she didn't. She talked to Nate as he shampooed and rinsed her hair making sure that all the slushy was gone. She got very excited when he mentioned Brown was letting them unofficially share a cabin at Camp Rock. The Camp they were leaving for the next day.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Safe Haven**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter Two**

She was finally here, her safe haven - Camp Rock. She was going to unpack in her and Nate's cabin and find Mitchie who was going to arrive any minute. She assumed she was going to get roped into helping in the kitchen as well. She didn't mind it was her time to spend time with Mitchie and Mitchie's mum Connie who was like a mother to Caitlyn.

However hours later on the way to the welcome speech there was one voice Caitlyn didn't except to hear, her voice - Kayla Sparks. As soon Caitlyn heard her voice, her safe haven instantly vanished. At the time Caitlyn was with Mitchie, she had heard her voice, she had turned and seen her standing yards away from her. Then she had told Mitchie she had forgotten something in her cabin and to go ahead. She'd heard the welcome speech for the past six years and it was always the same. Mitchie had gone ahead because Caitlyn had told her to and because she wanted to see Shane.

Caitlyn had turned and fled back to Nate's cabin but not before Kayla had seen her. Once Caitlyn had started to walk away Kayla had followed and by the time Caitlyn got back to the cabin she was covered from head to toe in orange juice and soda. She went about her usual routine, she showered quickly, dried and dressed. But she was scared to go back to the main stage, she didn't want another attack. So in the next few minutes she knew she had she thought up a cover story for if and when Nate came to find her.

She knew he would and he did.

"Hey Mitchie said you'd forgotten something," said Nate, as he entered the cabin.

Caitlyn had just nodded subduedly, her eyes staring across the lake unfocused.

"Caity," Nate had said softly.

Caitlyn turned her head towards him and it was then he noticed the tear tracks down her face.

Wordlessly he had gone over and held her as her watery smile had turned into tears.

"What's this about?" asked Nate gently.

"Just tried," she muttered.

Nate had nodded and sat holding her for a few minutes while he briefed her on the welcome meeting.

Minutes later however Nate had to go to the bathroom it was then he found the orange juice and soda stained clothes. He knew Caitlyn's worst nightmare had come true whoever threw beverages at her at school was here at Camp. Once again he said nothing but had wordlessly rinsed the items and put them to the dry. He just hope Caitlyn would let him before it was too late.

It was lunch time when Caitlyn ventured out the cabin warily. Nate had stayed with her all morning chatting aimlessly and watching TV. He was with her now as they walked to the mess hall no one taking any notice.

No one but one person.

Kayla observed Caitlyn and Nate as they head to the mess hall, she knew she had gotten Caitlyn good earlier she could see the girl was terrified and glancing around her. Kayla entered the mess hall though a different route and headed over to the Camp's newly installed slushie machine.

Why was Nate Grey hanging around Caitlyn Gellar? Wondered Kayla as she filled up her red slushie.

Smirking she headed over in Caitlyn's direction and watched as the girl's face had filled with horror. Kayla mimed slipping as she aimed her drink directly at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn was mortified she had just been slushied at Camp Rock in front of everyone, in front of Nate. Without looking him or anyone in the eye she had turned and fled back to the cabin. Kayla acted shocked and everyone went back to their meals assuming she had slipped or tripped on something. Only one person knew differently, Nate. No one and not Kayla saw him slip out of the mess hall and run after his humiliated girlfriend. Now he knew who was targeting her.

The next morning however he was wondering who had the totally not brilliant idea of installing coffee machines in the cabins practically his. He knew Caitlyn had been awake all night as he had woken a couple of times, she hadn't eaten breakfast and she was now on her second cup of coffee despite the fact she couldn't stand it. He wasn't going to let her know that there was an assortment of at least twenty bottles and cans of diet coke in fridge. He suspected she already knew this as she had the milk out.

"Caity you'll crash later if you keep drinking that stuff," said Nate, as he got out of bed.

Caitlyn just nodded.

"Caity," said Nate going over to her. Nate knew she was tired but with all this coffee she was going to be worse.

"Caitlyn give me the coffee," he said.

Caitlyn shook her head causing Nate to take action and take it off her.

"You need to sleep," he said.

She shook her head, Nate smiled knowing she would do this but he knew how to get her to go to sleep. So despite her protesting he scooped her up and carried her to bed, before laying with her, holding her and stroking her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

About half an hour later Brown turned up to see why the couple hadn't turned up to breakfast. So quietly Nate told Brown what was going on. He knew Caitlyn wouldn't want anyone to know what was going on but he knew it was in her best interest to at least get it sorted at Camp. However Brown couldn't do anything as he hadn't seen the slushie the day before but he promised to keep an eye out and commemorated Nate for being there for Caitlyn.

Nate returned to Caitlyn's side and just before lunch she woke up starving and with a headache. She was anticipating what would happen if she re entered the mess hall. She would probably get food or drink on her that she knew for certain - even with Nate at her side. Speaking of Nate they should probably tell their friends soon it had been four years.

"Mess hall?" asked Nate.

"I guess," answered Caitlyn, half heartily.

"Caity I'm by your side and if anything happens I think Brown is on mess hall today if that girl tries anything Brown will talk to her," said Nate.

"Kayla," said Caitlyn. "You told Brown!"

"It's his camp. He has a right to know," said Nate.

Caitlyn shakes her head and stormed out of the cabin, Nate following behind.

Halfway down the path she realized she's alone and open to attack. She then realized Nate is just trying to help and protect her and she can't be mad at him for that. She turned back to find him just behind her. Just as she is about to opened her mouth to apologize, Nate grabbed her out of the way and seconds later got hit by a slushie. Caitlyn's mouth dropped open, Nate had just taken a slushie for her - for her. An outraged scream came from behind them and Caitlyn turned to see Kayla storming off.

"Are you ok?" asked Caitlyn.

"Yeah god that actually really hurts," laughed Nate.

"Now you know how I feel," said Caitlyn.

"Everyday?" questioned Nate.

Caitlyn dropped her head and nodded.

"It's humiliating," said Nate.

"I know," said Caitlyn.

"I can't image what it is like to have that happen to you everyday," said Nate.

"You need to go and get showered," said Caitlyn.

"I know Katie Couric," said Nate.

"Good for you," said Caitlyn.

"The one who has her own show about bullying," said Nate.

"Nate you can't," said Caitlyn, knowing he was going to get Katie to her school.

"Why?" asked Nate.

"Cuz no body knows about us," said Caitlyn. "I think it's time that changed."  
"I'm a private person Caitlyn," snapped Nate, going off to their cabin.

"Nate I didn't mean that," she called after him but he had already gone.

Caitlyn sighed and headed towards the mess hall. Nate always called her Caity, she knew him calling her Caitlyn was bad news.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Safe Haven**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter Three**

"Where's Nate?" asked Mitchie, as Caitlyn sat down with her lunch.

"How should I know?" snapped Caitlyn.

"Jeez I was just asking cuz your best friends," said Mitchie.

Caitlyn said not a word and glared at her food only relaxing when she felt Nate slip into the seat next to her but even then she felt tense as she and Nate needed to resolve their argument.

After five minutes she felt smothered, she just couldn't stay there so she left and was promptly ambushed by Kayla and pushed to the ground. She sat there covered in chocolate sauce, Mac and cheese and slushie. She focused on keeping the tears at bay before she could go to the cabin.

Nate knew he needed to resolve the fight with Caitlyn it was his fault and it was why she had just left the mess hall. Then he saw Kayla come in with an empty but dirty plate, a bottle of chocolate sauce and an empty slushie cup.

"Excuse me," he muttered to the group before dashing out.

"Probably going after Caitlyn," said Mitchie. "Those two should just get together."

Outside Nate followed the trail of slushie, chocolate sauce and Mac and Cheese. Kayla had really gotten to Caitlyn.

"Caity," he called, as he entered their cabin he could hear the shower running.

He sat on the bed and waited. Minutes later Caitlyn came out hair wet and dressed in clean clothes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Caitlyn.

"Coming to see if your ok and to apologize I was totally out of line when I snapped before," apologized Nate.

Caitlyn smiled and came to sit next to him. "I didn't mean tell the world you know. I meant our friends."

"Yeah we probably should," said Nate. "Wanna go for a walk along the shore tonight?"

"I'd love that but right now I think I need some food," said Caitlyn.  
"Why don't we go see if Connie will let us get some leftovers and eat in the kitchen?" asked Nate.

"What do we say if she asks why we haven't eaten yet?" asked Caitlyn.

"The truth. We had a fight before lunch you couldn't stand to be sat next to me and ran off. I came after you and we resolved it and then realized lunch was over," said Nate.

Caitlyn nodded. "I want to apologize as well for shouting at you for telling Brown your just trying to look after me and help I can't be mad at you for that," apologized Caitlyn.

"I love you Caity of course I want to protect you. Besides music your are the best thing in my life. You are my life," said Nate.

Tears sprang to Caitlyn's eyes. "I love you too," she said though a watering smile.

Nate smiled and leaned in to catch Caitlyn's lips within his own in a tender kiss and within seconds they were locked in a long meaningful kiss.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield.


	4. Chapter 4

**Safe Haven**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter Four**

The lights were on in cabins, halls and practice studios. Lamp posts lit the pathways, fairy lights were scattered in bushes and trees while solar lights were placed in random spots on the beach. There was light but not enough to make out who the couple on the dock was but enough light to make out a silhouette of a couple locked in an embrace

Down on the dock Nate and Caitlyn were enjoying a romantic and quiet moment before they would have to head back to their cabin before curfew.

Just before they left the dock and with fifteen minutes until curfew Nate had a surprise for Caitlyn. He pressed something in his pocket and the soft notes of A Thousand Years filled the air.

"May I?" asked Nate.  
Caitlyn smiled and nodded. The two started to slow dance on the pier and Nate started to sing the words to Caitlyn. Minutes later the dance ended with a soft tender kiss before the couple strolled back to their cabin arm in arm under the star studded sky.

When Caitlyn awoke the next morning she knew instantly Nate was not there. How? His side of the bed was cold but then she was sprawled across it, his arms weren't around her and she couldn't feel him next to her. Opening her eyes she saw she was right, she lay for a moment listening and when she heard no sounds of moment in the cabin she glanced at the clock - seven o'clock in the morning. Maybe he'd gone for an early morning swim? So getting changed she headed towards the lake to find her boyfriend and there she found him. She leaned against the pillar at the end of the pier watching him bare backed swimming with powerful strokes in the sunrise. She felt something on her back very light she thought nothing of it until she plunged into the water. The splash shook Nate from his thoughts and he turned to see Kayla running from the dock. Caitlyn! He swam towards the pier and was relived when Caitlyn hosted herself out of the water back onto the pier.

"Caity!" he called.

She jumped lost her footing and plunged back into the water.

She surfaced minutes later.

"Jeez you know how to make a girl jump," she spluttered.

"Are you ok?" asked Nate.

"Yeah guess the dock is slippery," shrugged Caitlyn.

"It was Kayla," said Nate, pulling Caitlyn to the shore.

"Can't catch a brake," muttered Caitlyn.

"She's a piece of work," said Nate, pulling his discarded t-shirt over Caitlyn.

Caitlyn nodded but she knew something Nate didn't, something else that Kayla had said that she wouldn't share with Nate or follow.

They stood there awhile in the shallow wrapped up in each other arms.

"Hey can we tell Shane and Jason about Kayla?" asked Nate. "It's just I'm not going to be able to be around you all the time and I don't want you open to attack."

Caitlyn nodded.

Half an hour later they were both showered, dried and dressed and eating in the mess hall with Shane and Jason and telling them everything from the first day of Camp to that morning.

"So Kayla pushed in you in?" asked Shane.

"So Nate says it's his word against hers," said Caitlyn.

"And Mitchie's," said Shane.

"Huh?" asked Caitlyn.

"Kayla is Mitchie's cabin mate. Mitchie has moved out of her mum's cabin," said Shane.  
"She won't betray me like that would she?" asked Caitlyn.

"I don't know," said Shane. "But I'll talk to her if she does."

The boys start to talk about other things for a few minutes and got into so the conversation the didn't see Kayla enter the mess hall with Mitchie or the look she sent Caitlyn. The look she sent Caitlyn was so icy it made her sink down in her chair. This didn't go unnoticed by Nate or his brothers but all thought and shared a look that this wasn't the time or the place to talk. They noted that Kayla had come in and was with Mitchie.

"Why are Connect 3 sitting with her?" asked Kayla.

"Caitlyn they all started camp together. They're all really good friends," said Mitchie.

"She's such a loser though," said Kayla then she saw the look on Mitchie's face "At home anyway."

"Caitlyn Gellar is one of my best friends if I'm going to share a cabin with you I don't want to hear what you think of her unless it's something nice," said Mitchie.

"Otherwise you'll move back in with your mum," said Kayla.

"I don't know. Maybe," said Mitchie.

"The loser?" asked Kayla. Mitchie sent her a look. "Sorry Caitlyn."

"Caitlyn is one of the coolest people here. She helps everyone, she's everyone friend. Actually next to Brown, the production teacher and Nate she the best production camper here. She mixes tracks for everyone. She's also a wicked dancer," said Mitchie. "Actually I need to go see if she'll do some for me. You coming?"

"I don't think she'll appreciate me over there. Anyway she's just left," said Kayla.

"I'll find her later," said Mitchie.

"So who are Connect 3 seeing. They were all here last year right? And Shane was here the year before wasn't he. You talk to him?" asked Kayla.

"We're quiet good friends I did a duet with him last year at final jam and got to know him the year before," said Mitchie.

Brown comes over.

"Mitchie could I have a word?" asked Brown.

"Sure," said Mitchie standing up.

Walking to one side Brown explained what he wants her to. Just as he's finished she hears the music outside and goes running, getting there just in time to sing her part.

**Shane****, **_**Shane and Mitchie**_**, **_Mitchie_**, **Nate, Nate and Caitlyn**, Everyone.**

**So let's sing**

**Na, na na na na, hey ya**

**Come on and sing**

**Na, na na na na, hey ya**

Mitchie started singing with Shane and walked to his side and sat next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulls her close.

_**This is our song, that's all that matters**_

_**'Cause we all belong right here together**_

_**There's nothing better than singing along**_

_**This is our summer, **_**this is our song**

Come grab your guitar, sit by the fire

'Cause we all need a song when we're weary and tired

_**We'll sit here together and sing it out loud**_

**This is our song, that's all that matters**

**'Cause we all belong right here together**

**There's nothing better than singing along**

**This is our summer, this is our song**

**This is our song**

**Come on and sing**

**Na, na na na na, hey ya**

Come on and sing

Na, na na na na, hey ya

**And come on and sing**

**Na, na na na na, hey ya**

**Come on and sing**

**Na, na na na na, hey ya**

**This is our song, that's all that matters**

**'Cause we all belong right here together**

**There's nothing better than singing along**

**This is our summer**

**(Our summer)**

**This is our song, that's all that matters**

**'Cause we all belong right here together**

**There's nothing better than singing along**

**This is our summer, this is our song**

_(This is our song)_

**This is our song**

_(This is our song)_

**This is our song**

_(This is our song)_

**This is our song**

Though out the entire song Caitlyn and Nate exchange loving looks while Kayla shoots her glares but Caitlyn was too busy enjoying herself to notice or care and Nate was smiling because Caitlyn was smiling for the first time since they got to Camp.

The camp headed off for activities and Mitchie headed off to finishes breakfast with Kayla who tells Mitchie why Caitlyn is such a loser back home however she twists the truth and makes Caitlyn seem like the one in the wrong. This changes Mitchie's opinion of Caitlyn and she sides with Kayla.

"I think the slushing is wrong but your in the right," said Mitchie.

"Also I kind of pushed her of the dock this morning she was ok but I think Nate saw so if Brown asks will you vouch for me?" asked Kayla.

"Of course," said Mitchie "She stole your boyfriend she deserves it."

Later Mitchie and Kayla are walking around camp laughing when they see Nate and Caitlyn they shoot them both a dirty look and continue laughing.

"Mitchie's on her side. Kayla will have told some kind of lie," sighed Caitlyn.

"I believe you," said Nate. "Whatever Katie says I'll back you up."

"I love you," said Caitlyn, turning to him.

"Love you too," he smiled. leaning in.

"Remember were we are public," muttered Caitlyn leaning away.

Nate looks around.

"Caity we are on our porch and there's no one about," said Nate.

"Ok," said Caitlyn.

Nate leaned forward again and their lips meet and the whole world was drowned out – it was just them. Their lips moulded together. But then as quickly as the kiss started it stopped as they heard Mitchie and Kayla's voices coming back.

"Cabin?" asked Nate.

Caitlyn nodded and the headed inside just disappearing out of sight as Mitchie and Kayla came round the corner. Only Mitchie saw the back of Caitlyn's head as she disappeared inside but she kept it to herself.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Safe Haven**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

Oh and the brothers, Brown and parents know there dating but no one else.

**Chapter Five**

Nate was nowhere to be found and neither was Shane or Jason - why they had to go out of Camp for an interview and would be back the next day. They felt bad about it because they wanted to protect Caitlyn but the interview had been set up before they knew Caitlyn was being bullied and now they were worried. Mitchie was on Kayla's side, Brown couldn't be watching every single second.

Which is why Caitlyn was laying on the floor outside her and Nate's cabin having slushie after slushie poured on her and hot coffee.

"I told you to stay away from him and Mitchie saw you going into his cabin," said Kayla.

Caitlyn winced as the cool liquid hit her again and wished Nate was here.

Half an hour later she had showered and dried and gone to bed not bothering or wanting to venture out of the safety the cabin provided.

She had just dropped off to sleep when a thousand years played from her phone, she ignored it knowing it was Nate but after 5 times she picked up.

"Hello," she answered groggily.

"Caity where are you Brown's worried sick," said Nate.

"I was asleep. I can't, I can't take it anymore Nate," she whispered before she bursts into tears.

Nate's heart broke, he hated to hear his girlfriend cry when he was an hours plane ride away.

"What did she do this time?" asked Nate.

"Slushies," said Caitlyn. "And um hot coffee," she mumbled.

"HOT COFFEE!" shouted Nate.

"What's hot coffee?" asked Shane.

"Kayla spilt hot coffee on Caitlyn," said Nate.

"Nate I'm just going to go back to sleep," said Caitlyn. Then she whispered and thought Nate hadn't heard "It's better than reality."

"Ok love you," said Nate.

"Love you too," whispered Caitlyn, before hanging up and drifting off to sleep.

"Guys I need to go back now," said Nate.

"We go back in the morning," said Jason.

"I am going to be up all night worrying about her. That girl spilled hot coffee on her and slushies. Now Caitlyn is saying sleep is better than reality," said Nate.

"I'll phone Brown. Jason you phone the pilot and driver see if they are willing to fly and drive so late. Nate stopped worrying," said Shane.

To say Caitlyn was surprised to be in Nate's arms when she woke up the next morning was an understatement she thought he wasn't back till later that day. He looked tried and worried and then she knew he had come back after they had hung up. Flying and driving over night just to be with her. That action made her break down into tears. But she would be crying more later when she would break his heart.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**Safe Haven**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter Six**

"Caity no," said Nate.

"I can't Nate I just can't," cried Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn I am not letting you break up with for my career. It's been fine the last few years. Your lying your not breaking up with me because of my career it's her she's said something to you," whispered Nate.

"No it's me I just can't do this anymore it's too hard," cried Caitlyn, running out of the cabin.

While Nate flops back on his bed, Caitlyn heads to Brown's office to get a new cabin. In the middle of why she should get a new cabin Mitchie came in.

Brown signalled to Caitlyn to keep quiet for a minute.

"I'd like to retract my statement," said Mitchie.

"Go on," said Brown.

"I was asleep when Kayla left the cabin yesterday morning. But she did tell me at breakfast that she had pushed Caitlyn in the lake," said Mitchie.

"Thank you for being honest," said Brown.

"I'm so sorry Caitlyn I shouldn't have sided with Kayla. She told me you stole her boyfriend and a bunch of other things. I didn't believe her a hundred percent and I should have followed that instinct instead of wanting to fit in with her because she was my roommate," said Mitchie.

"It's ok. But I didn't steal her boyfriend. I'm was dating Nate had been for four years," said Caitlyn.

"Oh," said Mitchie. "Wait what do you mean was?"

"Um," said Caitlyn.

"Poppet do you want a new cabin because you've broken up with my nephew?" asked Brown.

Caitlyn nodded,

"Why?" asked Mitchie.

"Kayla," whispered Caitlyn.

"She told you to stay away from Nate?" asked Mitchie.

"Yeah or she'd tell everyone I stole her boyfriend. Me and Nate weren't telling everyone so it's better to break up then tell the truth because it is bound to come out," said Caitlyn.

"Why don't you let me or my nephew deal with that. Go and find him sort this out," said Brown. "As for you Mitchie I would like you to stay in a cabin with Miss Sparks just so we can keep an eye on her."

"Of course," said Mitchie.

"Of you two go," said Brown.

Mitchie and Caitlyn head out and within the hour Mitchie heard the whole story before they went their separated ways.

As Caitlyn approached her cabin she sucked in a deep breath before opening the door and heading in. Nate shot up of the bed at the sound of the door and was in front of Caitlyn within minutes.

"Caity please don't do this to me," pleaded Nate.

"I'm not," said Caitlyn.

"Your not?" asked Nate, furrowing his brow.

"I'm not breaking up with you popstar," smiled Caitlyn. "I spoke to Brown and then Mitchie came to talk to Brown and everything is ok with her now. They both encouraged me to talk to you and tell you Kayla said she would tell everyone I stole her boyfriend if I didn't stop talking to you."

"You are loyal, trustworthy and faithful. You would never do that," smiled Nate, leaning in to kiss her.

Meanwhile across the camp in Cabin Vibe.

"Kayla I can't be friends with a liar," said Mitchie.

"I know that's why your no longer friends with Caitlyn," shrugged Kayla.

"No I mean you. I've just been to Brown. I retracted my statement about you I told the truth and I've friends with Caitlyn again. I know Caitlyn I know she wouldn't steal someone's boyfriend or sleep around. However with only two weeks left of camp Brown can't put me in another cabin so your stuck with me," said Mitchie.

"Fine don't talk to me and I won't talk to you," said Kayla.

"Done," said Mitchie, leaving to find Shane so she could apologize for the last couple of weeks.

The next week went quickly Caitlyn hung outside with Connect 3 and Mitchie plus Lola, Tess, Ella, Peggy, Barren and Sander who had been told all. When Kayla dumped something on her she would just go change or shower and carry on. One day, a particularly hot day Kayla dumped a bottle of water over her. She just smiled and thanked Kayla as it was quite hot. She didn't let Kayla spoil her fun. She knew when it was family and friends weekend that coming weekend it was going to be a different matter.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**Safe Haven**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter Seven**

It was the family and friend weekend but as usual Caitlyn's parents were to busy to come. However Steve and Connie Torres welcomed her into their family for the weekend.

It was currently lunch time Steve and Connie were in the kitchen and Caitlyn, Mitchie were sat eating with Connect 3. It had been a good day so far no Kayla incidents but of course they knew that wasn't going to last. As Kayla walked past with her lunch, she turned and deliberately tipped her spaghetti and slushie into Caitlyn's lap. Nate opened his mouth but Caitlyn stopped him and stood up.

"You're are so full of it!" shouted Caitlyn, next to her Nate grinned and Kayla turned round.

"Excuse me?" said Kayla snootily.

Caitlyn steps away from her table.

"Stop talking to me like that. I've had enough of the way you've treated me for the last three years. I want it to stop," said Caitlyn.

"You've no body to make it stop. You've no friends here or at home and because my dad is the head of the board the slushie machine will never be taken away," smirked Kayla, folding her arms.

"I don't have friends at school because you scared them all away. I have friends here, I have a whole family here," answered Caitlyn.

"But do they know your a liar. That you stole my boyfriend three years ago? That you sleep around because no one, not even your parents love you?" asked Kayla in a loud voice.

All eyes swivel to Caitlyn and Nate lets out a laugh while his brother's and Mitchie's shoulders start shaking.

"What are you lot laughing at?" asked Kayla.

Nate stood up and came to stand with Caitlyn.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" asked Nate.

"Tell me what?" asked Kayla.

"That the only liar here is you," said Caitlyn. "And you can if you want."

"Do you know how long I've known Caity for?" asked Nate.

Kayla shook her head.

"Four years. That's means I know her really well. So I know she's not a liar. I know she doesn't steal people's boyfriends and I know she doesn't sleep around. I know she's trustworthy, loyal and faithful which is why I know she wouldn't steal your boyfriend when she had one of her own," said Nate.

"Her? A Boyfriend?" laughed Kayla.

"Yes," said Caitlyn coolly.

"Who is he than? Some geeky musician?" asked Kayla smirking.

Nate wrapped an arm around Caitlyn's waist. "Me."

Kayla's jaw dropped but she quickly composed herself. "And your so called family?"

Connect 3, Mitchie, Lola, Ella, Barren, Sander, Tess and Peggy stood up and stood around them.

"Ten people," laughed Kayla.

Brown and Connie joined them. Kayla paled. Then she heard chairs scrap back and everyone stood up.

"This is harassment," cried Kayla.

"No what you are doing to Caitlyn is harassment so if I hear or see you lay even a finger on her you'll be hearing from Connect 3's lawyer," said Nate.

"Only your manager can say that," said Kayla smugly.

"Then I'll say it," said Brown. "You'll be hearing from Connect 3's lawyer. But right now my office," said Brown.

"But what," spluttered Kayla.

"MY OFFICE NOW MISS SPARKS!" ordered Brown.

"I'm so proud of you," whispered Nate leaning into kiss Caitlyn.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**Safe Haven**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter Eight**

The last week of Camp went very quickly and was fun filled for Caitlyn as Brown had sent Kayla home for persistent bullying.

The last day and the day after were particularly hard for Caitlyn and Mitchie as they said goodbye to their friends. They had some comfort in knowing they were staying for a extra week to just hang out with their boyfriends, Brown and Mitchie's parents. Needless to say they were more excited about spending time with their boyfriends. This summer hadn't quite gone to plan and deep down Caitlyn was dreading returning to school. But Brown had some news that would change her life.

"Girls," said Brown, sitting next to them one day.

"Yeah," they responded.

"Did you know I not only manage the boys but I also bought Ocean Records last year?" asked Brown.  
"Nope," answered the girls.

"I've already spoken to both your parents and you both have to finish school but how you to like jobs at Ocean Records when you've finished high school?" asked Brown.

"What kind of jobs?" asked Caitlyn, noticing Nate sit next to her.

"Well we would like you to join our intern program," said Brown.

"Did you know about this?" asked Caitlyn, turning to Nate.

"Yes," smiled Nate.

Caitlyn squealed and threw herself at him for a hug but the force knocked him backwards. He chuckled, she blushed, kissed him and sat up.

"I think that's a yes Uncle Brown," said Nate, sitting up.

Brown looked to Caitlyn who nodded.

"Mitchie we want you to be our next star," said Brown.

"Oh my god! Yes." said Mitchie.

"Wait you spoke to my parents?" asked Caitlyn.

"Yeah," said Brown.

"And they've agreed to this," said Caitlyn.

"Yep," said Nate.

"Probably a if it gets her out of our hair/lives who cares," guessed Caitlyn.

"More or less poppet," said Brown.

"We also going to see if you can share my tutor and pull out of school. I don't want you back there and after this summer Kayla is going to be horrendous," said Nate.

Caitlyn sighed and snuggled into his side, he wrapped an arm around her knowing she hated the thought that she had to go back to school.

"Especially since I'm the reason she was kicked out of camp," said Caitlyn.

"She can't do anything poppet her parents know the terms of the law suit if she lays a finger on you, slushies you anything at school. We will sue," said Brown.

"And I will be coming with you on the first day," said Nate.

"What?" asked Caitlyn.

"As soon as we go public there is going to be stuff all over the internet possibly pictures of you being slushied. But if I go to your principal or even the board and say I can have camera crews crawling over his school due to lack of a bullying policy I'm sure they will do something. No matter who Kayla's dad is," said Nate.

"It's all about who you know," said Caitlyn.

"It is indeed," said Nate.

"Wanna go mix some songs Mitch?" asked Caitlyn.

"Yeah sounds like I'm going to need them," said Mitchie.

"Go to the studio then I can just take the disc to the studio in LA. That way we won't have to rerecord everything and it will save time," said Brown.

"I think I'll go though the songs Caitlyn has and I have and see what I want out," said Mitchie.

"Besides she's going to need a band behind her isn't she?" asked Caitlyn.

"There's one right here," said Brown.

"So we could spend some of this week recording?" asked Mitchie.

"Poppet we could spend the rest of this week recording," said Brown. "We have a producer, drummer, manager, singer, three guitar players."

"And another singer. I'd like This Is Me on there," said Mitchie.

"Absolutely," said Shane.

"That would mean going public," said Nate.

"If they go public around the same time as us or us around them then we'll be able to support each other," said Caitlyn.

"I want my music to get out before my relationship does because otherwise it will look like I used Shane to get a record deal," said Mitchie.

"Then we'll go public when you do," said Caitlyn.

"No matter when we go public we can still support each other," said Mitchie.

"Besides if I go to school with you next Monday there's going to be pictures and speculations," said Nate.

"I'll go in for that time just with you. Kayla will probably be armed with a slushie and waiting for me. But I am going to speak to my parents this week about pulling out and if they say no I'm 18 so if I want to get a tutor I probably can," said Caitlyn. "I want to remember my senior year."

At that moment Connie and Steve walked over.

"Lunch is ready whenever you want it guys," said Connie. "So have you told them."

"Yep," said Brown.

"Are we are going to eat, rehearse and record?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn.

Caitlyn nodded and the girls got to their feet and rushed off.

Everyone stared after them for a few minutes.

"Wait a minute they need us to rehearse and record," said Nate.

Jason, Shane and Nate take after them leaving the adults staring after them.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	9. Chapter 9

**Safe Haven**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter Nine**

The rest of the week flew by and the group made good progress on Mitchie's debut album. Turned out Brown had kept original footage of Mitchie's original This is Me performance. However Mitchie didn't like the beginning but there had been a lot of cameras on that night to documented Final Jam at every angle and they had caught everything from friends dancing off stage, to proud parents to Shane says Mitchie was the girl. The guys and Caitlyn thought it was an awesome video and good enough to be a music video for This Is Me. They decided that that would go out as the music video leaving them just a music video to set for Who Will I Be which they decided would be Mitchie's debut single. After much deliberation it was settled that they would film it that week and find some clips from Camp of Mitchie and friends hanging out. Most of the video was Mitchie trying clothes and sunglasses on and rocking it out in one of the practice cabins. It took a few times to get a couple of the clips right but when Brown pieced it all together it was perfect and with fifteen songs recorded Mitchie Torres the artist could enter the world any time she liked.

They also filmed Gotta Find You which Shane was yet to put out in the world. He and Mitchie got film it where he originally played it.

However it was their last day there. So after the final song was sung they spent the day relaxing and having fun before parting the next day. Shane, Jason, Nate and Caitlyn to LA and Connie, Steve and Mitchie to Portland a long trek for all of them. However they had phones, portable DVD players, ipods a kindle to play on - in Caitlyn's case and they could always sleep.

All to soon they were all back home and Caitlyn had three days before the dreaded first day back.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	10. Chapter 10

**Safe Haven**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter Ten**

It the first day back, senior year Caitlyn was dreading it. She and Nate had opted to walk because walking calmed her down but as she got closer the nerves escalated. She didn't want to go into school she just knew Kayla would have something awful planned.

Caitlyn was right as she walked though the door Kayla was ready and Caitlyn got a face full of slushie but then Kayla's face dropped as she saw Nate behind Caitlyn. A look of horror crossed her face, the hall went silence and everyone stared.

Nate however pulled out his phone.

"Hey Brown we're going to need our lawyer," said Nate, before hanging up.

Everyone heard Kayla verbally gulp, she knew she was in trouble.

"Which way?" asked Nate, entwining his hand with Caitlyn's.

"Straight on and right," said Caitlyn, wiping her face.

"You ok on your own?" asked Nate.

"I'm coming with you," said Caitlyn.

"Alright then," smiled Nate, as he leaded the way.

As they walked along they saw people groping, heard whispers and cell phone cameras snapping.

"We are so going to be on hot tunes in the morning," said Caitlyn.

"You ready?" asked Nate.

"Always," whispered Caitlyn. "The secretary is called Miss Yates."

"Miss Yates someone is here to see Principal Marks," said Caitlyn.

"Name?" asked Miss Yates not looking up.

"Nate Grey," said Nate.

Miss Yates look up and smiled.

"I'll go see if he's ready for you," smiled Miss Yates, leaving her desk and disappearing into the office.

"Did she just flirt with me?" asked Nate.

"Yep," laughed Caitlyn.

"Principal Marks and Mr Sparks will see you now Mr Grey. Miss Gellar you can go to class," said Miss Yates.

Caitlyn went to untangle her hand from Nate's grasp.

"Oh she's in the meeting with me," said Nate.

"Right," said Miss Yates. "Well you can go in."

Caitlyn and Nate headed into the office the door shutting behind him.

"Miss Gellar you didn't need to show him into the office," said Principal Marks.

"She didn't the meeting is about her," said Nate.

"Oh," said Principal Marks.

"May I ask why I am here?" asked Mr Sparks.

"Because of your daughter. I assume you know what she did to Caitlyn at Camp Rock," said Nate sitting down.

"Yes," said Mr Sparks. "I filled Mr Marks in this morning."

"Were you two aware that the same thing has been happening daily for the past three years?" asked Nate.

"Yes but the board doesn't see slushies as bullying implements Caitlyn is the only one it happens to," said Mr Sparks.

"That you know others are probably to scared to speak up. Ok I'll cut to the chase. Caitlyn was slushied again this morning this is the last time Caitlyn will be assaulted like this in this school for two reasons firstly she is my girlfriend and within this week everyone will know that. I know for a fact there were students taking pictures as Caitlyn and I walked though school I imagine that they are already all over twitter and facebook. People are going to question what Caitlyn is covered in. It wouldn't take me two minutes to get Katie Couric on the phone and she could be here within the day with her camera crews to see you bully policies or lack of. So unless you want camera crews crawling around here for all the wrong reasons, I suggest you start to act. You can start by talking to Kayla," said Nate.

"You said two reasons," said Mr Sparks.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to do an internship at Ocean Records and be taught by Nate's tutor. I'm simply here to get my papers, clean out my locker and be here for this meeting," said Caitlyn. "Unless I have to stay here for a while."

"What do your parents think about this?" asked Principal Marks.

"To be honest I don't think they care. I let them know what I was going to do and why. They already know about the bullying they have all along. They simply don't care." said Caitlyn.

"Right I will get you papers together. You come in Friday for them, clean out your locker then too and I'll get some recommendations from all of your teachers I know your a very talented and dedicated student and your teachers care," said Principal Marks.

"No they don't because if they did. They wouldn't of let it go on for so long," said Caitlyn.

"They do because they have all been in here at some point some a couple of times to get this stopped. Miss Cunliffe weekly sometimes daily," said Principal Marks.

"If it's ok with you Principal Marks I'll clean my locker today less chance of it being raided and my things being stolen and defaced etcetera," said Caitlyn, standing up.

"Of course," said Principal Marks.

"By the way Mr Sparks it was your daughter who threw the slushie this morning. She didn't expect to see me but as I'm sure my manager told you if she did again we'd bring our lawyer into the equation. So you'll be hearing from him," said Nate. "Thank you for seeing us."

With that Caitlyn and Nate walked out of the office and headed to Caitlyn's locker.

"You want my sweatshirt?" asked Nate.

"Yeah for all we know there might be paps outside. Let me just nip into the bathroom and wash my face," smiled Caitlyn, taking the sweatshirt off him.

As she entered the bathroom Kayla sutured up to him.

"Hey Nate," she said.

"I don't want to speak to you," said Nate.

"That's rude. My dad can kick you out of this school you know," said Kayla.

"Thankfully I don't go to school here and your dad is in the office. I'm sure you'll get called there very soon," said Nate.

"No he's not," said Kayla.

"That's funny cuz Caitlyn and I just had a meeting with him and Princpal Marks," said Nate.

Kayla's face paled and Caitlyn came out of the bathroom.

"See you court Kayla but let's hope it doesn't get that far," called Nate, as he and Caitlyn headed towards Caitlyn's locker.

Kayla followed and watched as they cleared Caitlyn's locker out into the bin, her bag and a pile of school supplies on the floor.

"What are you doing?" asked Kayla.

"Thankfully I'm leaving. Nate's tutor is going to teach me for the rest of the year and I'm producing Mitchie's album," said Caitlyn.

Before Kayla could retort the overhead speakers crackled. "Kayla Sparks to the Principals office. I repeat Kayla Sparks to the Principals office please." Kayla paled that wasn't the principal on the speaker it was her father and she was in so much trouble.

"Bye bye," smiled Caitlyn.

"So this stuff to teachers and home?" asked Nate.

"Don't we have to see your tutor?" asked Caitlyn.

Nate groaned. "Yeah."

"I want to get something for Miss Cunliffe she has been the best teacher I have had these last three years," said Caitlyn.

"Yeah we can bring it in on Friday," said Nate.

"She likes Connect 3," said Caitlyn.

"She can have some free signed merchandise," said Nate.

They dropped off textbooks and papers to each of Caitlyn's teachers who were all sad to hear she was leaving. They had one more teacher to go to Miss Cunliffe.

She had a class, Caitlyn's class. They knocked on the door and waited for the come in.

"Caitlyn your late please take your seat," said Miss Cunliffe.

"Oh I'm not staying Miss I came to drop of these textbooks. I'm leaving," said Caitlyn.

"What will you do?" asked Miss Cunliffe.

"Oh my boyfriend's tutor is going to tutor me for senior year," said Caitlyn.

"Hi," said Nate.

Miss Cunliffe's eyes widen and watched as Nate snagged a pen of her desk and pulled a photo of him and Caitlyn out of Caitlyn's bag.

"You have a copy of this at home right?" asked Nate.

"Yeah," smiled Caitlyn.

The whole class watched as Nate sighed the photo and handed it to Miss Cunliffe.

"Thank you," said Miss Cunliffe.

"No thank you Miss. Mr Marks just told me how your in his office weekly sometimes daily over the slushie attacks. So thank you," said Caitlyn.

"If you ever need help with school work or for a chat don't hesitate to come in," said Miss Cunliffe.

"I won't Miss," said Caitlyn.

"Caity we need to go you have that meeting at the record company," whispered Nate.

The class weren't close enough to hear but Miss Cunliffe did.

"Explain," she smiled. Then she heard the silence in the class room.

"Everyone get to work," she ordered.

"Ocean Records hired me for a internship in producing," smiled Caitlyn.

"I think you'd better sign this," said Miss Cunliffe holding out the photo.

Caitlyn smiled and sighed it.

"Remember me when your a rich and famous producer," smiled Miss Cunliffe.

"I will Miss. We've got to go. I'm back in on Friday for some papers so I'll pop in to say a proper goodbye," smiled Caitlyn.

"I'm free 1st period I'll be here," said Miss Cunliffe.

"I'll remember that," said Caitlyn.

"Thank you for everything you did for Caitlyn," said Nate.

"No problem she needed someone to fight for her," said Miss Cunliffe.

Nate and Caitlyn exited the classroom, Caitlyn's bag heavy on her shoulder from all the things she had left in her locker for the past three years. As Nate looked though the messages that had been left on his phone in the last five minutes she shifted it uncomfortably on her shoulder. Without looking up from his phone Nate took it off her and slung into over his shoulder, grabbing her hand with his free one.

"Brown is right outside front door. SUV tinted windows. There's paps. So you're going to need these," said Nate, handing her some sunglasses.

"I wondered why you had these in your pocket," smiled Caitlyn slipping them on.

"Forever" stated Nate, as they reached the door and he held out his hand.

"Forever," echoed Caitlyn, slipping her hand into his.

They opened the door to the rest of their lives.

The End

Review Please

Oh my god I cannot believe I wrote a whole story in three days. I have loved writing this I think it is going to be one of my favourites. So sad it's over before it's begun. Which it is because I finished it before the first chapter has been posted as my beta is editing the first chapter. Which when you read this she will have already done because you will have just finished the story. There will be future companion pieces to this story. Don't know how many but do look out for one called Marry Me?

Thank you.

Gabriella Somerfield.


End file.
